The Humor Within Books
by jeffthellama23
Summary: A story in which Poseidon goes batshit crazy over a book and practically murder Olympus' precious baby, Heracles. (The book is Goddess Girls' Athena the Brain.) Total Pothena.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Greek Mythology characters and shit. No sirree. Neither do I own the Goddess Girl's book that has been judged here. It was a bit of a horror to me, to be honest. Also, I'm sorry for the fancy talk. Idk why Poseidon sounds so...not him. Maybe he's been with "Bird-Brain" for too long. P.S. I would love to have some criticism. That would be nice. :D

"Athena smiled as Hercules took her hand, and they laughed merrily down the stairs, feeling their love for each other grow."  
It would be a lie to say that the room wasn't filled with tension. The clear visual of most of the individuals smart enough to move away was quite vivid. Their faces etched with worry as they looked on to the tallest man, the most powerful, and quite possibly the most bloodcurdling.  
He turned in static motions to the young man beside him, who stood confused and utterly unaware of the demonic presence. "Might I ask, dear nephew, what you have done to capture the attention of my wife?"  
Heracles swiveled his head and gulped. His blue gaze glanced at others, who either gave him a nervous smile or a face that read "I can't help you. Deal with it." And so he sheepishly grinned, trying to lighten the mood as he said, "I'm not aware of what you are talking about, Uncle P."  
The fact that Poseidon laughed scared the shit out of Heracles. He's been to the underworld and even that wasn't as scary as this laugh. What even was this? Was he becoming insane?! "My, you have a sense of humor, yes you do. But don't think I'm amused."  
"U-uncle P, it's just a book," he retorted.  
"Possible," exclaimed his uncle in a carefree tone. His shoulders tensed and his usual calm smile grew and his eyes glinted-mischievously. The fact that he embodied the sea was troubling. For the sea was emotional, and clearly it affected the god. "But then again, you are a wimp compared to me."  
Offended, Heracles mustered up his courage and glared. He? A wimp? He's gone through Hera's shit, was considered the most strongest out of every mortal, fought the Nemean Lion, the wild boar, went in the underworld, and guarded the entryway to Greece, which would've made him weak, but it hadn't. Considering that, he wasn't a weakling. He was filled with brawn. He could probably beat Ares in a fight! He was obviously the strongest! "I'm NOT weak! YOUR the weak one here, getting offended over a book."  
As high and mighty as he felt, Heracules would have to admit, Poseidon's towering stature was bloodcurdling. Everything about him emanated danger. "Nephew, " Poseidon drawled, "if you get offended when called weak, you are nothing but a chicken to me. You are Zeus' son, that is clear. I have to utter no other words. Now shut up and oblige, you little shit."  
He didn't expect the bone crushing punch to his face. That punch probably broke all of him. He didn't expect to get pulled in a fight by his uncle. Poseidon should've acknowledged his inability of weakness, but he hadn't. His plan had not worked. Heracles definitely didn't expect to end up in Apollo's infirmary for centuries on end.  
He was lying on the patients bed, his wife soothing him as he groaned. The door creaked open and his blurred vision cleared as he gazed upon a tall brunette, who was very, very beautiful. She accepted a cup of tea and slowly sipped as she walked towards him.  
She smiled. Her grey eyes glinted in the light of the sun, and she seemed to be speaking with his wife. Then she turned towards him. "I apologize for Barnacle Beard's actions. Albeit amusing, he has caused great damage and I have given him a lecture," she said. He stared with curious wonder, for she smelled exquisite. "As of now, he's too angry to come in person so I've decided to do it for him. I hope you accept it. He truly is sorry."  
She stayed for a little longer, conserving with his wife before exclaiming a goodbye and waving as she walked away. Heracles turned to the woman beside him. "Who-who was that?"  
A gasp, and his wife was all, "You don't know? That was Athena, you bastard!"  
"Oh." One thing's for sure, Heracles noted, Athena's hot.

"He just called you hot."  
"Oh. I am so very intrigued, dear."  
"You're not hot. Your gorgeous."  
"My, you've become sappy. Just don't break his bones again. I don't want to have to go apologize to his jerky face again."  
Poseidon smiled. "I'm not taking chances."  
_The End_


End file.
